creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RedNovaTyrant/ANOTHER BLOG ABOUT WRITING - My Origins
I literally can't think of anything else to write about on this blog. Alright, so the thought came to mind of talking about how long I've been writing, what kind of stuff I wrote about, and... yeah. That's it. Here we go. So... psshh. I started writing in grade primary. Yeah. After having seen my father reading one of those big 600 novels, I was like "I'm gonna write something like that!" Yeah, I was nowhere close to being ready for that, and the first book was nothing like that. Regardless, it didn't stop me from drawing a little self portrait and bio on the back of the book that probably read something like "(I was SO CLOSE to actually writing my name here) is the writer of this book. He is 6 years old, and his favorite food is popcorn." I'll have to go look at the book when I get home today - I still have all of them in a memory chest. But regardless, it eventually came about: Need and The Alien, my magnum opus (fucking hell what am I doing with my life). Yes, the main character's name was Need. There were... six? issues of the Need series in total. And every single one involved Need in some fantastical situation, that LITERALLY always ended on: * Need confronting the creature, * asking it why it did what it did, * said creature saying it was lonely, * and then Need saying he'd be its friend. Originality is hard. Let's see. There were lots of other ones, something about toothbrush heroes (likely inspired by some kind of dental care presentation at school), Captain Ying-Yang, whose superpower was "frating" cuz I couldn't spell fart. So the book is loaded with "FRRAAAATTTTTT"s. I once promised my brother a Thomas the Tank Engine book to keep him from running away when he was upset (we all have that one time). I remember once writing something about the solar system blowing up, and I was sent to the principal's office - but not because I was in trouble. Just cuz my teacher was impressed with the story for first grade, and so was the principal. He gave me a dinkie car for it - yes, I was a goody two-shoes when I was a kid. The next time I can clearly remember writing would be... grade five or six, I think it was six. Basically, me and one other girl already knew all the curriculum so well, that the teacher just let us go in another room and write our own stories. Now, and it pains me to admit it, but we were writing god awful fanfiction. Yes. And before you ask, no, I purged every last trace of it by now. I still recall what I wrote though: for Kingdom Hearts fans, there were plans about a marriage fic between Roxas and Axel, only to reveal that it was Ventus stealing Roxas' place. Yeah. Glad I'm past that- oh. Let's see. There were a few occasional stories written for class obviously, but in grade seven I wrote a 50 page story that wasn't all that great. Grade ten brought about a 200 page story that wasn't that great either, but I'm only proud of that one because it was all hand written in a leather journal - which I do still have. Throughout high school, didn't really do a lot of writing, towards the end started getting in Youtube so if you wanna count script writing, there ya go. And then, three months ago, I joined this place. That was so much longer than I had planned. Wow. Okay then. Uh, thoughts? Questions? Own experiences? I don't really know what to do now. Thanks for reading, I suppose. I'll see ya soon. Category:Blog posts